Tough Love
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Matsuri and Kagami have a heart to heart talk about the grocery argument. One Shot Fanfiction.


Hello everybody, SevilResoleon here and you're looking at a Lucky Star Fanfiction.

This is a fluffy scene I pictured in my head the night when Matsuri and Kagami had that fight over missing the text to get groceries on the way home.

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Matsuri X Kagami Short Story: Tough Love**

Matsuri knocked on the door of Kagami's room.

"Who is it?" Kagami's voice muffled.

"It's me..." Matsuri spoke through the door.

After a few seconds, Kagami gave her reply. "Come in..."

Matsuri opens the door and walks inside Kagami's room. Matsuri sees that Kagami was already in her pajamas and sitting up in her bed. Matsuri and Kagami exchanged glances that weren't really friendly.

Kagami crosses her arms. "What do you want, Matsuri?"

Matsuri raised her hands slightly. "Don't be all so uptight with me, Kagami. I just want to talk to you."

"About what?" Kagami asked sternly.

Matsuri felt her temper smoldering but she tried to keep her cool. "It's about earlier today when I raged out at you. I just wanted to say sorry. I was a bit hard on you."

Kagami sighed and her looked at Matsuri softened. "It's fine. It was my fault for not getting that text, anyway. By the way, you can sit down."

Matsuri took a seat on the edge of Kagami's bed. "Nah, when you went out to the grocery store, I should have gone with you. I mean, it's only natural that an older sister has to look out for her little sister."

Kagami looks down on her sheets as her face became red. "Look, don't worry about it. It's done; it's over with, just move on, already."

Matsuri's anger smoldered even further. "Come on! I yelled at you when you made an honest mistake! Accidents happen, and sometimes there's nothing you can do about it, and I was too stupid to remember that!"

Kagami growled. "I'm telling you, just forget it! Get it through your thick skull that I accepted your damn apology and moved on!"

Matsuri clenches the sheets with her hands. "Listen here, you uptight Tsun-" Matsuri stopped herself in midsentence by gasping. She takes a deep breath before talking again in a calmer tone. "Hey...this is stupid, isn't it? I don't even know what we're fighting about."

Kagami sighed and placed a hand on Matsuri's shoulder. "It's weird, isn't it? It just...sort of happens."

Matsuri places a hand over Kagami's hand that's on her shoulder. "Listen, Kagami. No matter how much of a bitch I am to you, you know that I don't hate you, right?"

Kagami smiled. "Yeah. Sometimes, when you really get under my skin, I have to keep telling myself that. You know...I always wondered why we always fight." Kagami looks down as she lets her hand slip off Matsuri's shoulder. "It might be because of my temper."

Matsuri's pouty face returned. "There you go again! You're pouting by yourself!"

Kagami looks up. "Huh?"

"You just go off like that, taking the blame. You just take all the blame on yourself, you know? Look..." Matsuri takes out a pink Domo doll and held it out in front of Kagami's face.

Kagami gasped. "Hey! That's-"

Matsuri continued for Kagami. "That's the Domo doll that you thought you lost two years ago, remember? I actually stole it from your room because I was jealous of you."

Kagami snags it. "I thought you stole it! Geez, you're lame!"

Matsuri puts her hands up in a "you got me" manner. "Yeah, get mad, yada-yada-yada. What's getting mad at me going to do, scare me, your older sister off?"

Kagami's face flushed. "Well...you can't blame me for getting mad that you've been hiding it from me all this time but...thanks for giving it back to me, anyway..."

Matsuri smiles. "You're welcome. I was really immature back then. I was jealous of everything you had, you know that?"

Kagami's eyebrows rose. "You were?"

Matsuri's smile turns into a grin. "Yeah! I mean...I always wondered why I couldn't have the stuff you had so I stole them."

Kagami sighed. "Oh, Matsuri. You just don't change, do you? But I guess that's what makes you my older sister."

Matsuri giggles. "Thanks, Kagami. Say...are you doing anything tomorrow?"

Kagami thinks for a moment. "No, I'm not."

Matsuri giggles. "Good. Because you and I are going to hang out! I'm going to treat you to a day at the mall and let you get whatever you want!"

Kagami's eyes popped. "Huh? Th-Thanks but...you don't have to do that."

Matsuri puts both her hands on Kagami's shoulders. "Come on. When was the last time we bonded? I may not look like it but I do love you, Kagami."

Kagami smiled as she felt the weight of both of her elder sister's hands on her shoulders. "Thanks, Matsuri. I never knew you cared this much."

Kagami and Matsuri embraced. Matsuri spoke while they were embracing. "By the way, Kagami..."

"Yeah?"

Matsuri broke away from Kagami. "You'll owe me ten percent of the total amount of the stuff you get at the mall!"

Kagami's jaw dropped. "You're kidding!"

Matsuri starts laughing. "Yeah, I am kidding! You always fell for my feints! There some things about YOU that won't change! Ha, ha, ha!"

Kagami's face became stern again. "Oh, Matsuri..."

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope nobody was out of character!

**Tough Love: En****d**


End file.
